Poltergirls
by Mathio
Summary: Voir début du premier chapitre. Publication tous les Lundis et vendredis (si l'histoire avance bien) M'appartiennent: La Boîte de Pandore, Sylvestre, Michaël Stallone, Ner'zhul Sylvie Kappa, Carla Alpha, Jennifer Sigma et Iris Oméga. John Rhô, David Thêta, Sylvain Zêta et Robert Upsilon Le professeur Kappa et le commandant et bien d'autres encore.
1. Chapter 1

_L'histoire commence au début de la campagne Wings of Liberty. Sur la planète California, habitent 4 charmantes jeunes filles de 19 ans. Elles sont étudiantes dans une université militaire. Leur train de vie va connaitre un grand tournant suite à la venue d'un nouvel enseignant qui cache de sombres secrets et il n'est pas le seul. Et ce n'est que le début car les Zergs, après 4 années de silence, reviennent attaquer les planètes terranes sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Dans cette guerre, un mystérieux Zerg doté d'étranges pouvoirs sévit sur California. Quels sont ses secrets? Quel est sa relation avec les inquiétants manteaux noirs qui sèment la discorde dans le Dominion? Quel secret nos héroïnes portent depuis 14 années en elles? Vous le saurez en lisant cette histoire._

**Chapitre 1 : La fin d'une paix (Partie 1)**

-Ah putain! Je suis à la bourre ! S'écria un jeune binoclard.

Michaël Stallone est un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et courts. Du haut de ses 28 ans apparents, il vient d'être embauché comme enseignant à la célèbre université militaire de New Los Angeles, capitale de la planète California, un des mondes de la périphérie du Dominion. Evidemment, arriver en retard à son premier jour vous donnerait une mauvaise image devant vos supérieurs. Et c'est ce qui lui arriva lorsqu'il fut dans le bureau du doyen Sheppard.

-Sérieusement, s'indigna un homme plus âgé que le nouveau, arriver en retard est lamentable. On devrait vous renvoyer.

-Laissez, Charles, répondit le vieux chauve qui servait de doyen, c'est la première fois qu'il entre dans notre établissement. A son âge, j'étais aussi perdu que lui.

-Mais enfin…

-Il suffit ! Nous avons la chance d'avoir dans notre établissement un professeur expert dans l'étude des races Zerg et Protoss. Auriez-vous oublié le combat que nous avons mené pour l'avoir ? Comprenez-vous mes raisons ?

-Je suis désolé mais à l'avenir, soyez à l'heure.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit le nouvel enseignant.

-Bien. L'incident est clos. Charles, veuillez indiquer à monsieur Stallone son bureau et ses appartements.

Sans rechigner, le dénommé Charles conduisit Michaël dans un autre bâtiment du campus pour l'amener vers un récent bureau avec un logement à côté. Tout y est : une chambre, une cuisine, une salle de bain, des WC, une salle de séjour avec les équipements de vie dernier cri. Après s'être installé dans ses nouveaux appartements, monsieur Stallone descendit dans les jardins pour rencontrer ses futurs élèves. Bien sûr, son premier cours n'aura lieu que dans 3 jours mais il serait bon d'installer une bonne ambiance avant. Le bruit de sa venue s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre. Ainsi, Michaël n'eut pas besoin d'aller vers les autres car ce sont les autres qui viennent à lui. Vantant des péripéties inventées de toutes pièces, il se donnait l'image d'un homme qui avait beaucoup voyagé. Parmi la foule de curieux, se trouvait un quatuor de jeunes filles qui attirait son attention.

La première était une belle rousse aux yeux marron. Une aura amicale et joyeuse se dégageait de cette charmante demoiselle qui n'est pas sans rappeler la Reine des Lames avant sa contamination à la différence qu'on avait devant soi un garçon manqué en raison de ses cheveux courts. La seconde fille semblait être le contraire de la première. Des longs cheveux noirs, de beaux yeux bleus et des lunettes au nez lui donnaient l'air d'une élève studieuse. La troisième parait la plus belle des quatre avec sa chevelure blonde et son maquillage. On pourrait deviner qu'elle adore le shopping et la mode vu le style vestimentaire qu'elle arbore. Enfin, la dernière demoiselle, cheveux bruns, semble être une grande connaisseuse en matière de technologie au vu des gadgets qu'elle possède. Seulement, il y a autre chose. Quelque chose de surnaturel chez ces filles mais c'est difficile de dire quoi.

En tout cas, il faudrait garder un œil sur elles. Suite à ces rencontres amicales, Michaël retourna à son bureau où il sortit ses cours pour les leçons à venir, vérifia son matériel et la liste des élèves qui prendraient part aux cours. Pour se détendre, Michaël alluma la télévision pour regarder les infos de l'UNN, le seul journal télévisé dans tout le secteur de Koprulu. Le journal du jour présenté par Donny Vermillion racontait les derniers exploits du rebelle Jim Raynor. En effet, après avoir poussé la population de Mar Sara à la révolte puis détruit une base du Dominion, il s'est attaqué à un site de fouilles archéologiques gardée par les forces du Dominion où il a volé un artéfact Xel'naga. L'empereur Mengsk fit alors un de ses discours dont il avait le secret pour inquiéter les foules du danger de ces objets, ainsi que de lourdes sentences sur quiconque qui s'en emparerait. Alors que Kate venait révéler que les seuls dégâts collatéraux sur les civils étaient causés par le Dominion, Donny congédia Kate pour clamer haut et fort que Jim Raynor était un criminel sanguinaire massacrant des femmes et des enfants. Devant un tel bobard aussi gros d'un centre de commandement, Michaël éclata de rire. Franchement, qui allait-il convaincre ? Ta collègue te présente une vérité louant un hors-la-loi, et toi, tu persiste dans le mensonge. Ah, la presse ! Depuis 4 ans, les médias n'ont cessé de marginaliser la lutte de Raynor. Bien sûr, Mengsk pourrait l'éliminer en un rien de temps. Seulement, Raynor serait mort en martyr et les conséquences pourraient mal tourner.

Le fait que Raynor reprenne du service est une bonne chose. Si en plus, il a récupéré un artéfact Xel'naga, c'est signe qu'il a pris part aux plans du maître. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la suite des évènements. Plus que 4 pièces pour pouvoir poursuivre la suite du plan. En attendant, Michaël a une mission sur cette planète.

D'ailleurs, parlons-en de la planète California. Il s'agit d'une belle planète verte. Elle comporte une grande ville et plusieurs petites villes. Toutes sont reliées par un immense réseau ferroviaire. Dans l'espace du Dominion, California se situe à la frontière entre la périphérie et les mondes du noyau. Ce qui fait la réputation de cette planète, ce sont les excellents soldats qu'elle apporte au Dominion. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne sont pas longtemps restés en bas de la hiérarchie militaire et ont même atteint des grades importants. Si ces soldats sortent du lot, c'est en grande partie à une éducation exemplaire et à une discipline rigoureuse.

Quant à l'université militaire de New Los Angeles, elle est composée d'un bâtiment administratif, de deux dortoirs, l'un pour les élèves et l'autre pour les profs, un bâtiment central pour les cours, un immense terrain d'entrainement pour tous les types d'exercices possible, un spacioport, un imposant laboratoire et un hangar. Toutes ces infrastructures sont équipées des dernières technologies afin de maintenir la qualité de l'enseignement prodigué aux élèves. Et à côté de cette école, se trouve le centre de commandement où toutes les opérations militaires sont dirigées afin d'assurer efficacement les défenses de la planète.

Pour le moment, tout va bien malgré ces 4 filles assez spéciales. On aurait cru qu'elles avaient des pouvoirs psioniques. Seulement, les êtres humains dotés de tels pouvoirs sont rares. En trouver 4 au même endroit alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore des fantômes, des assassins-espions du Dominion, relève de l'extraordinaire.

Soudain, une alarme interrompit les pensées du professeur Stallone. Cette alarme signifiait une chose qui arrivait bien trop tôt. Une chose qui, depuis 4 ans, venait de se mettre en marche. Cette chose se nommait l'Essaim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La fin d'une paix (Partie 2)

Alors les Zergs faisaient débarquer par milliers leurs répugnantes créatures, les Terrans déployèrent à vitesse grand V leurs dispositifs de défense. Depuis 4 ans, les habitants de California se sont préparés à l'éventualité d'un retour des Zergs. Aujourd'hui, leurs prévisions leur ont donné raison mais leurs préparatifs seront-ils assez efficaces pour repousser l'invasion ?

Les marines prirent leur fusil Gauss et allèrent ensuite prendre leur position. Certains entrèrent dans des bunkers et pointèrent leurs armes du côté opposé des habitations. Quelques troupes patrouillèrent à l'intérieur des villes au cas où les Zergs feraient appel aux Vers de Nydus, sortes de couloirs souterrains permettant d'attaquer derrière les défenses adverses. Enfin, des hordes de petites créatures quadrupèdes pourvues de griffes et de cornes firent leur apparition. Les zerglings. Ces bestioles sont de vrais cauchemars lorsqu'ils attaquent en grand nombre. En effet, leur principale tactique est de foncer sur les lignes ennemies en très grand nombre pour les submerger. Bien sûr, si les défenses étaient composées uniquement de marines, elles auraient cédé dès le premier assaut mais c'est sans compter le soutien de véhicules blindés comme les tourmenteurs et les chars de siège. Ces petites merveilles font des ravages dans les rangs des Zergs.

Pourtant, au centre de commandement de la planète, les officiers observèrent l'évolution des combats avec une grande inquiétude.

-Quelle est la situation au niveau des villes ? Aboya celui qui semble être le commandant.

-Nos défenses demeurent impénétrables, répondit une jeune lieutenante aux scanners, aucune perte à déplorer.

-Donnez-moi la composition des vagues d'assauts Zerg, demanda le commandant dont le doute se lisait sur le visage.

-Eh bien, il n'y a que des zerglings.

-Dites-moi, lieutenant, ne devrait-on pas s'attendre à des mutalisks, des hydralisks, des cafards ou encore des ultralisks ?

-Si mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Il n'y a pas 36000 explications. Le menu fretin s'attaque à nos défenses pour les tester pendant le gros des troupes se rassemble pour préparer les prochains assauts. Lieutenant, localisez-moi tout rassemblement ou groupe important de Zerg.

Sans plus tarder, les scanners bipaient pour tenter de trouver les Zergs manquants. Les minutes s'écoulèrent mais toujours aucun résultat. Enfin, le scanner donna une réponse.

-Commandant, nous détectons une importante accumulation de biosignatures Zerg à environ 10 km de la capitale.

-Bon sang ! Ils prévoient de priver nos troupes du centre de commandement. Si ce bâtiment tombe, ce sera le chaos dans les rangs pour se terminer en carnage.

-Que faire pour prévenir un tel désastre, demanda le professeur Charles Kappa.

-Balancer une ogive nucléaire sur ces saloperies. Rassemblés comme ils sont, ce sera facile.

-Seulement nous n'avons pas de fantômes.

-Je sais, professeur mais nous pouvons faire appel à _elles_.

-Mais enfin, elles ne sont pas qualifiées pour ce poste.

-Pas encore mais nous pouvons toujours les former après cette mission.

-Mais…

-La discussion est close, professeur. Vous allez les chercher et préparer leur équipement. Tout de suite !

Le professeur Kappa sortit de la salle de commandement à la vitesse de l'éclair pour rejoindre son laboratoire. De là, il pourra appeler sa fille Sylvie et ses trois amies et en même temps terminer de préparer l'équipement spécial qu'il avait conçu pour elles. Il redoutait la venue de ce jour depuis que sa fille et ses amies ont fait l'objet d'un projet d'une branche, maintenant oubliée, du Projet Fantôme. Seul le commandant et Charles savent pour ce projet qui a sombré dans les abysses de l'oubli car il n'était encore en phase expérimental. Mais l'heure n'est pas de repenser au passé mais au futur de ce monde qui allait dépendre de 4 adolescentes. Sans plus tarder, le professeur entra le numéro de sa fille.

Devant l'insistance de son père, Sylvie n'eut aucune raison de le contester. Il ne lui fallut peu de temps pour rejoindre le centre de commandement avec ses amies. Elles n'imaginaient pas en arrivant le choc qu'elles auraient lorsqu'elles apprirent qu'elles ont été sélectionnées pour la mission car elles remplissent toutes les conditions pour être des fantômes. L'une d'entre elles étaient de posséder des pouvoirs psioniques.

-Vraiment, dit innocemment Sylvie, je ne savais pas que je possédais des pouvoirs psioniques.

-Menteuse, répondirent ses trois amies d'enfance, tu t'en servais même pour faire quelques bêtises.

-Désolée !

-Trêves de bavardages ! La situation est grave. Les Zergs menacent d'attaquer à tout moment et on a besoin de vous. Votre mission est simple : guider des ogives nucléaires vers leurs positions pour les éliminer en un coup. Le reste ne sera qu'une formalité.

-Excusez-moi, commandant, demanda Carla, pourquoi ne pas envoyer des unités aériennes ?

-Une excellente remarque, répondit le commandant, mais nous y avons déjà pensé. Le problème est leur soutien aérien qui est supérieur au nôtre. Par conséquent, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de sacrifier la vie de nos hommes si les chances ne sont pas de notre côté. Le sort de notre monde dépend du succès de cette mission. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas le choix et êtes les seules qualifiées pour ça. Alors, EXECUTION !

Sans discuter, les adolescentes suivirent le professeur dans son laboratoire. A l'intérieur, elles se changèrent pour porter de nouvelles combinaisons. Ces combinaisons de combat sont beaucoup plus légères que les armures des marines. D'abord conçu pour protéger les mineurs des variations de températures, ces combinaisons sont utilisées pour améliorer la furtivité des fantômes. S'ajoutent divers gadgets pour faciliter la mission du fantôme dont le système de camouflage et le lanceur d'ogives nucléaires.

Le silence pesait dans les vestiaires et il y avait de quoi. En l'espace d'un instant, on est passé d'étudiants qui n'ont pas encore connu l'expérience du terrain à des soldats enrôlés de force pour une mission dont les chances de survie sont probablement faibles. Et encore, le mot « faible » n'est qu'un euphémisme. Le professeur tenta de rassurer ces charmantes demoiselles.

-Je sais que c'est assez brutal comme changement mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Néanmoins, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Avec le nouveau système de camouflage, vous pourrez vous approcher des Zergs sans vous faire tuer, tenta le professeur. Enfin, à condition qu'ils n'utilisent pas des vigilants pour vous détecter.

-Merci bien, s'écrièrent les 4 adolescentes qui trouvaient la dernière phrase du professeur peu comique.

Malheureusement, on n'avait pas le temps de faire des plaisanteries car le quatuor prit la direction de la piste de décollage où un médivac les attendait pour les amener sur les lieux de la mission. Après pris place aux côtés de marines moqueurs, le médivac s'envola vers le point de ralliement des Zergs.


End file.
